<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Before The Storm by TakeMeToTheRiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632075">Calm Before The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToTheRiot/pseuds/TakeMeToTheRiot'>TakeMeToTheRiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeToTheRiot/pseuds/TakeMeToTheRiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena gets a visit from Maeve. <br/>Set between 2x05 and 2x06.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena/Queen Maeve (The Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are so few fics about these two that I thought I'd give it a shot. Fingers crossed we get more content to work with!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The late hour meant that Elena knew who had knocked on her door before she opened it. Sure enough, a familiar but tired-looking redhead smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she entered the apartment. <br/>“To what do I owe this surprise visit? Or is it just a booty call?” <br/>Maeve laughed softly and shook her head. <br/>“I just missed you. Today was… long.”<br/>Elena moved closer and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug, cradling her head in one hand and rubbing circles on her back with the other. <br/>“Well I’m not complaining. I went years without touching you and now four days feels like forever.” she admitted.<br/>She could feel Maeve nod in agreement against her shoulder, before pulling back slightly to look at her.<br/>“I’m sorry, they’ve been relentless with media and interviews lately, and then I’ve been working on stuff in between…”<br/>“Stuff?” Elena interrupted. “Stuff to do with him?”<br/>Maeve bit her lip and made a quiet noise of confirmation.</p>
<p>Elena wanted to push, wanted to know exactly what Maeve was getting herself into, but she knew she wanted to keep her out of it as much as possible. She trusted her, believed in her, but she knew who Homelander was now and it terrified her. But she didn’t want to argue, so she decided to change the subject.</p>
<p>“How long do you have? I’m off tomorrow anyway.” <br/>Maeve looked at her, suddenly appearing bashful, which was a side of her that Elena loved because it was something the rest of the world did not get to see.<br/>“Well, I don’t actually have to be back at the Tower until tomorrow afternoon. Some rally got cancelled so we all have the morning off. I was hoping I could maybe stay here?”<br/>“So it is a booty call?” Elena asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.<br/>Maeve laughed, loudly this time, and pulled Elena in for a long kiss. </p>
<p>It was those moments that Elena had missed the most, the two of them joking around and being carefree with each other. Every time she had seen “Queen Maeve” on TV, she had always looked so serious. Even when she had been smiling Elena knew it wasn’t genuine. The beautiful, snarky, often dorky woman that she had fallen in love with had become a shadow of herself. She had tried not to care, tried to hold on to the anger instead, but when Maeve had shown up drunk that night, looking so goddamn vulnerable, all the old feelings just rushed up to the surface again. She had spent months waiting for her to show up again after she’d blown her off, because that one, foolish kiss had reignited something. At least now she knew it had done the same for Maeve. </p>
<p>“Would you be opposed to the idea?” Maeve asked between kisses, breaking her out of her thoughts.<br/>Elena tapped a finger to her lips, as if contemplating her answer.<br/>“So you’re saying I get to spend time with you, know you are safe for the night, and I get to have sex with the one and only Brave Maeve? I think I can work with that.”<br/>Maeve grinned and rolled her eyes.<br/>“What? Representation matters, didn’t ya know? I’m sure I could rustle up a moodboard to explain it all…”<br/>Maeve clamped a hand over Elena’s mouth and looked her straight in the eyes, a look so intense that any other jokes died on Elena’s tongue.<br/>“The only thing that matters right now is me getting you naked.”<br/>They were tangled up in her bedroom so quickly after that, that she barely remembered moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, Elena couldn’t fight off sleep any longer. Her body was satisfied and her mind content as she lay wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms. These moments were so rare that she was reluctant to let it end.<br/>“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up El. I might even make you breakfast if you’re lucky.” Maeve whispered into her hair, as if reading her mind.<br/>“I want that every morning.”<br/>“Well that’s just greedy. You have to make breakfast at least some times.”<br/>Elena gently poked the woman in the ribs. <br/>“You know what I mean.”<br/>She felt Maeve sigh, “I know. I’m working on it.”<br/>A sharp spike of fear passed through Elena at the implications of those words, but she refused to give in to the feeling.<br/>“Well it’s been a while since I ate your cooking so let’s just see how tomorrow goes, okay? Burnt toast might make me change my mind.”<br/>Maeve exhaled, relieved that the conversation would go no further in that moment. <br/>“Okay.”<br/>Elena yawned and snuggled even further into the warmth of the woman she had never stopped loving, trying not to get her hopes up about this becoming a regular occurrence again.<br/>“See you in a few hours for my gourmet breakfast.” she mumbled.<br/>“Mmmhmm. Sweet dreams.” Maeve replied, knowing that was not what awaited her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>